Bathtub drains commonly have a closure element therein which can open or close the drain by being lifted manually upward to open the drain or drop to an initial seating position to close the drain. While such drain closures work well, they are not greatly convenient by reason of their being located on the bottom of the tub where the drain is located.
Linkage systems do exist in at least lavatories or the like where the waste water drain is opened or closed through a linkage system wherein the operative mechanism is located above the bottom level of the basin. However, these are not easily adapted to the bathtub environment, and pose at least some problems in maintaining the cleanliness of the fixture around the exposed end of the linkage system where the closure is operated.
Variations in tub dimensions and the like sometimes make the adaptation of linkage systems difficult to install.
It is therefore a principal object of this invention to provide a control for a bathtub waste water drain which is easily accessible to the person using the tub.
A further object of this invention is to provide a control for a bathtub waste water drain which can be easily installed in spite of variations in the dimensions of the tub.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a control for a bathtub waste water drain which can be easily cleansed.
These and other objects will be apparent to those skilled in the art.